


A fool blinded by love turned corrupt

by RedL



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedL/pseuds/RedL
Summary: Fundy can’t pinpoint when it began.He couldn’t put his finger on where Dream fell out of love with him, hell for all he knows Dream never loved him.All he knew was when he needed Dream the most, when his own father died, when his hopeful adoptive father abandoned him, when his own grandfather told him he hated him, when he felt so alone it hurt. Dream wasn’t there.When Dream cheated on him during their wedding he forgave him, Fundy was a fool blinded by love and he knew it, but he was hopeful that he and Dream could work it out and have children. A fool he was truly.A fool in love who was going to break.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A fool blinded by love turned corrupt

Fundy can’t pinpoint when it began.  
He couldn’t put his finger on where Dream fell out of love with him, hell for all he knows Dream never loved him.

All he knew was when he needed Dream the most, when his own father died, when his hopeful adoptive father abandoned him, when his own grandfather told him he hated him, when he felt so alone it hurt. Dream wasn’t there.

When Dream cheated on him during their wedding he forgave him, Fundy was a fool blinded by love and he knew it, but he was hopeful that he and Dream could work it out and have children. A fool he was truly.

Fundy sat atop the grassy hill watching the sunset, when he and Dream first began dating every monday they would meet at the top of a hill quite the distance from l’manburg to cling to each other as the sunset and they snacked on a variety of foods. Dream stopped showing 4 weeks before the wedding.  
Yet, Fundy the fool continued coming, waiting some days till the sun began to rise for Dream, in any hope for him to show.

Fundy daydreamed while waiting for Dream coming out of the bushes at the bottom of the hill, sprinting up to Fundy smiling ear to ear holding a picnic basket, and when he would reach the top of the hill they would hug each other tightly and share a small kiss. That small fantasyland Fundy could never leave would be his death.

Fundy saw when Dream was fighting his sword was severely damaged so he made him a brand new one. Fundy was getting a feel in his chest, the same one he got when he saw Dream walking down the isle, his dirty blonde hair, his polster white mask. He was a fool in love with a man who hated him.

Of course, Dream never showed on the hill and while it hurt Fundy he would never say so. He stood up and was about to begin walking away when he heard the bush behind him moving. He didn’t want to ruin Dream’s surprise so he slowed his walking and didn’t turn around. His stomach exploded with butterflies he had no clue what Dream could have, flowers? Chocolates? Maybe a golden apple? He was getting the ghiters.

The wide smile he held on his face quickly dropped when he heard a quiet hissing.  
.  
..  
…  
…..  
…….  
The world went black but when he opened his eyes he was laying on the grass face first, blood covered grass was the first thing he saw. He whipped his head around and saw a large hole he was blasted roughly 6 feet from.

Dream didn’t save him.

Zombies began walking out of the bushes, Fundy began screaming for Dream, anybody.  
He reached for the sword he crafted for Dream but it was blasted down the hill by the creeper, he began to panic. There was a swarm of zombies, he couldn’t kill them all without any weapons.  
Everything hurt so much.  
Fundy continued screaming, kicking and hitting the zombies as they bit and clawed at him. Nobody was saving him.

He was a damsel in distress with no prince in shining armor.

He began crawling to his best abilities away from the zombies. He realized Schlatt was right, Schlatt was too right. Schlatt caught onto the loving stares Fundy would throw at Dream during a meeting.

“He is only going to leave you heartbroken”  
Fundy was snapped out of his daze when Schlatt spoke, he was the last person sitting at the round table with Schlatt leaning against the wall sippin’ what was probably a mix of coffee and vodka.

Fundy tilted his head unsure of how to respond,  
“Dream will only hurt you, he loves to play with people. He is sick in the head”  
Fundy stared at Schlatt for only a moment before frowning,  
“He wouldn’t Dream loves me”  
Schlatt stayed silent and stood straight up, slowly walking out of the room to be followed soon after by Fundy.

.

Look where Fundy is now, limping down a hill being quickly followed by a swarm of zombies, Fundy was crying at this point, his love abandoned him and the realization set in, he was going to die here he knew it.

A sharp pain shot through his right shoulder, he tried looking to see the head of an arrow. He chuckled silently as he knew it.  
The world began to be surrounded by black spots as he finally grabbed the sword.

With a single hard swing a zombie was down. His eyes felt so heavy, he began to desperately stay awake as he steadied his stance and swing for another zombie.  
As he hit the zombie with the sword he fell quickly behind the suddenly impossibly heavy blade.

He wishes he was back at a small log cabin he built for him and Dream, they went there for a winter once. The fireplace burned brightly as him and Dream cuddled close together smiling as Dream read aloud fairy tales. Fundy was always a sucker for a happy ending.

A happy ending.  
The only thing he ever wanted. His mother, Sally. She always told him of how her and Wilbur met. Fundy always believed it was true.  
They met at a royal ball, Sally’s dress was a bright red, it looked like Cinderella's dress. Wilbur was always her prince charming.  
Sally always said Techno was jealous of Wilbur which made the large piglin less scary sometimes.

That happy ending didn’t last long though, Fundy and Wilbur were fighting in pogtopia when Fundy asked in a blind rage if Wilbur loved his mother and if the ball was even real. He didn’t want the answer to that.

Wilbur shoved Fundy and shouted saying his mother was a one night stand and that there was no royal ball, there was no dance and that he never loved Sally and never would.

The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.

.

Fundy’s eyes snapped open, he was in a home. Back to those little butterflies, he thought Dream had helped him.  
Fundy saw Puffy enter and his smile only grew, Dream always hung around Puffy.

“Where is Dream?”  
Fundy stared at Puffy. Puffy stayed silent, how was she to tell Fundy that his crush and ex-fiance wasn’t the one to save him from his near death last night.  
“...How do you feel?”  
Puffy awkwardly smiled as Fundy’s smile faltered. Fundy mumbled a good. Puffy gently grabbed Fundy’s arm and bandaged it silently.

Fundy held out hope that Dream would at least visit.

Fundy stayed at Puffy’s for 2 weeks before Puffy kicked him out, she didn’t want to but she also couldn’t risk that he would overhear secrets. He mainly stayed tucked away in his home, he felt awful for missing his and Dream’s monday meeting; he knew Dream wasn’t going to show but he still felt bad, it ate him up inside. Guilt sat at the bottom of his stomach all through monday and tuesday till he decided to pay Dream a visit.

Last he checked Dream was living in their winter home, Fundy still had a limp from being attacked but he slowly made his way to the small winter home.  
He walked along the small gravel path, the dull rocks crunching beneath him. His legs ached, still injuried from the explosion. As he walked along the path he saw the clearing of trees which lead to the large pond, he let a weak smile creep onto his face as he stared at the pond.

“Dream!”  
Fundy cried out laughing while he and Dream skated along the frozen over pond, Fundy always had poor balance so when Dream pushed away from him for a moment he panicked. Dream let out his iconic wheeze. Fundy always found his laugh contagious soon letting out his own loud laughs and he clings onto Dream.

Fundy smiles, the warm butterflies filling his stomach once again, he began to continue walking towards the cabin, seeing the field where he and Dream would go sledding down after a large snowfall.

His smile fell quickly and his heart sank when he looked towards where the log cabin was meant to be. The spruce log cabin was replaced by a giant crater, he saw a book on the floor and rushed over towards it.

He was a fool.  
A fool blinded by love.

  
He always knew he was stupid, he knew he was easy to trick. He never wanted to admit it and now, it was undeniable. He opened the book and quill to read the title of what looked like a fairy tale, it was written in calligraphy.

“The fool in love”

Fundy sat in front of the crater reading the neat writing, it was written like the fairy tales he grew up loving so dearly.

  
He was a fool on the west and the east, he was a peasant to the king.  
A fool that fell for love. A fool that couldn’t see his manipulative love never cared.

Fundy remembered back when he and Dream were about to go back to l’manburg, Fundy looked in one of the drawers on Dream’s side of the bed. Dream never wanted to cuddle with Fundy and normally slept in the guest room or the couch, the drawer held an opened letter and photo.

The photo was of Dream and George holding each other by the waist, Fundy went to open the letter before he heard Dream’s footsteps.

A fool.  
A fool.  
A fool.

Everything clicked at this moment, he was a fool blinded by love. He was barely shown love growing up and he would show them a fool.  
He would make them regret using him but he needed to lay low for the moment.

  
When Dream was thrown in jail he figured it was the perfect time to show Dream the fool.

“Sam, I would like to see Dream”  
Fundy smiled as he walked towards the warden’s desk. Sam nodded and stood leading Fundy through the different trials, checking him several times for any weapons.

Fundy’s smile widened as the lava fell and Dream’s eyes widened seeing Fundy. Dream’s surprise only lasted a few moments before twisting into a sadistic smile.  
Fundy sending the same smile back at Dream as he was carried across the small pool of lava.

“Fundy! My love, my fiance! It’s amazing to finally see you again”

Dream gently grasped Fundy’s waist pulling him close so their chest touch,

“Dream! My lying bastard of a fiance! It’s horrid to finally see you again”

Dream’s smile faltered quickly. He was confused, Fundy was like a lost puppy who clung to Dream and followed his every order. It was a joke, it had to be.

“Haha, very funny honey”

Dream moved his head to bury it in the crook of Fundy’s neck. Fundy pushes him off and to the ground. His smile is sadistic, sending off every red flag in Dream’s head.

“That wasn’t very funny but this will be fun”

Dream looked right then left and was unsure what he was planning. Fundy grabbed Dream’s hair and began dragging him towards the lava, it clicked fast in Dream’s head what was about to happen.

“FUNDY! My dearest, let go!”

Fundy stayed silent as Dream struggled in Fundy’s grasp in his hair, he definitely got stronger, Dream began calling for Sam, Fundy was about to kill him after all.

Dream felt mild relief when he heard the clicking of the dispenser taking the lava but that relief was quickly replaced with fear when his hair caught on fire.

“FUNDY STOP IT RIGHT NOW! LET ME GO PLEASE”

Fundy began laughing as forced Dream’s head closer to the lava, his face beginning to burn. Fundy let Dream burn while he screamed and thrashed violently.  
Fundy let Dream go after the lava went down, Dream rushed over to the water quickly dunking his head putting the fire out.

“Who is the fool now Dream? You’ll never forget me now”

The sadistic smile never felt Fundy’s face. Dream’s face melted and scarred. Sam rushed in and pulled Fundy out.

A fool in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I have 6th grader writing ._.


End file.
